The existing luggage rack used at the rear of the off-road vehicle is very extensive, however, the existing luggage rack at the rear of the off-road vehicle generally cannot realize the function of automatic folding or cannot realize lifting and folding at the same time, and the folding of the luggage rack needs to be completed by manually turning over the luggage rack and then fixing the luggage rack, and the luggage rack can be used only by manually opening and then fixing the luggage rack when the luggage rack is opened for use, which is very inconvenient to use.